Nouvelle génération
by Iwaki
Summary: Il n'y'avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait peur pour son premier jour à Poudlard...Après tout, il était jeune, il était beau, il allait apprendre la magie et surtout, il s'appelait Kior Potter-Malfoy...
1. Quand l'oisillon quitte le nid

**Coucou ! Alors voilà enfin ma première fic sur Harry Potter ! Elle m' a été inspirée par ma meilleure amie : Koibi !! Un super auteur !**

**Sinon, je vous demande d'être indulgents...Je suis une nouvelle auteur dans la jungle de et j'espère ne pas me perdre ;)**

**Alors voilà quelques détails :**

_**Auteur**__** : **_Moi ! Iwaki :)

_**Date**__** : **_je m'en souviens pu TT-TT

_**Couples**_** : **Harry/Draco et Kior, leur fils, avec...? vous verrez ;)

_**Résumé**__** : **_Alors, c'est un peu confus mais je vais essayer de faire bref...Alors, Draco et Harry sont mariés depuis douze ans maintenant et de leur union est né un adorable petit garçon : Kior. Celui-ci a maintenant 11 ans et il est temps pour lui d'aller à Poudlard...Là-bas, il sera confronté à une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux professeurs et un...nouvel amour...Plus tard, il découvrira la façon dont ses parents se sont rencontrés...Cela risque d'être intéressant...

Voilà ! Ca vous parle ou pas ? C'est ma toute première alors je suis assez inquiète...

Il y'a pas mal de nouveaux personnages, qui sont de mon invention mais les persos cultes et indémodables sont encore et toujours présents ;)

Alors voilà donc le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ca vous plaira :)

**Chapitre 1**** : **Quand l'oisillon quitte le nid

-Au revoir ! A bientôt ! cria Kior en s'engouffrant dans le train qui devait l'amener à Poudlard. Il avait maintenant 11 ans et il avait recu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard durant les vacances d'été.

-Au revoir mon chéri ! lança Harry, Et ne fait pas de bêtises !

Le jeune garçon lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux et disparut dans le wagon.

-Allons Harry...dit Draco en entourant de son bras les épaules de son époux. Ce n'est plus un bébé, il a 11 ans maintenant ! Il faut le laisser se débrouiller...

-Je sais, fit le brun en soupirant, Mais c'est quand même son premier jour à Poudlard...C'avait été un grand jour pour moi...

-Pour moi aussi...murmura Draco en souriant avec nostalgie. C'est le premier jour où je t'ai vu...Et comme d'habitude, tu m'as repoussé...

-Idiot !

Harry rit et embrassa tendrement son mari sur la bouche. Ils s'étaient mariés 12 ans plus tôt, après avoir découvert leur amour mutuel, pendant leur dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Durant la Bataille Finale, les confrontant à Voldemort, leurs bouches avaient murmuré le même sort, leurs mains avaient pointé leurs baguettes au même moment et ensemble, ils avaient vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Depuis, ils vivaient un bonheur sans faille, renforcé par la naissance de leur premier enfant, Kior.

La soudaine grossesse de Harry avait été une source d'allégresse et Draco s'était montré un mari attentionné, prévenant, répondant aux moindres caprices et désirs de son époux. Durant l'accouchement, il avait tenu fort sa main et n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui faisait confiance, il mettrait au monde un magnifique enfant, comme lui...

Après ce moment intense, les deux papas avaient pleuré de joie à la vue de leur petit garçon si mignon, si adorable...

Kior avait les cheuveux de Draco, d'un blond tellement iréel qu'on croirait de l'or mais il possédait les magnifiques yeux vert en amande de son second père.

Ce contraste de couleur créeait un effet enchanteur...Il faut dire que le jeune garçon était très séduisant, alliant le charme de ses deux parents à la fois.

Les deux pères avaient remarqué un étrange phénomène : quand leur fils était en proie à une vive émotion, ses cheuveux et ses yeux changeaient de couleur et il émanait alors de lui une aura magique surpuissante. Par exemple, un jour, il avait vu qu'un papillon était pris dans une toile d'araignée. Il avait alors détruit la toile, libéré le papillon mais il avait aussitôt reconstruit une nouvelle toile pour l'araignée. Tout ca alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans...

Et tout comme Harry, sa magie était incontrôlable , variant au gré de ses émotions et de ses pulsions.

-Tu sais Draco, j'ai un peu peur qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler sa magie ou qu'il ait du mal à s'intégrer...

-Tu t'en fais trop ! Je suis certain que tout se passera bien ! assura Draco avec conviction. C'est notre fils après tout...

-C'est ca qui me fait peur...avoua le brun. Tu oublies tous les ennuis qu'on a pu s'attirer...

-Comment ca "on" ? Tous les ennuis que _tu_ nous as attiré ! protesta Draco.

-Excusez-moi votre altesse Malfoy...dit Harry d'une voix ironique. C'est vrai que je m'insultais _tout seul_, que je me battais _tout seul_, que je me faisais plaquer contre un mur _tout seul_...Tu vas prétendre aussi que je faisais l'amour _tout seul ...?! _

-Bon peut être que j'y étais _un peu_ pour quelque chose...Mais tu sais, ce qu'il te manquait, c'était la perfidie et ce qu'il me manquait, c'était disons...une loyauté à toute épreuve...Lui il a les deux, tout ira bien...

-Oui...répondit le brun, peu convaincu.

Soudain, le sifflet annoncant le départ imminent du Poudlard Express retentit. Kior se colla contre une vitre pour faire un dernier signe à ses parents qui agitèrent la main, émus. Il est vrai que le jeune garçon était un peu inquiet, c'était la première fois qu'il allait être séparé aussi longtemps de ses parents...

Le train finit par disparaître à l'horizon...

-Et voilà ! lanca Draco. Notre petit Kior va devenir grand !

-Il me manque déjà...On va s'ennuyer de lui...

Le blond était attendri par l'attitude de papa-poule qu'adoptait Harry depuis la naissance de leur fils. Comme c'était lui qui l'avait porté dans son ventre, il était un peu plus proche de son enfant, un lien spécial les liait...Draco avait même été un peu jaloux de cette intimité entre Kior et Harry mais cette jalousie s'était estompée, vite noyée sous le flot de tendresse que lui prodiguaient son mari et son fils...Le lien s'était élargi à eux trois et nul n'aurait pu briser cette magnifique petite famille !

Ils avaient vécu de tels instants ensemble ! Mais maintenant, il était temps pour Kior de faire ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie, auquel il appartiendrait toute sa vie.

Si Dumbledore s'ennuyait, il n'allait pas être décu : Kior Potter-Malfoy arrivait ! Tout Poudlard allait être bouleversé !

-Ne sois pas si triste Harry...chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son mari, d'une voix câline. Tu ne t'ennuyeras pas...On va pouvoir reprendre nos petits jeux sexuels si passionants...Tu es prêt, _Potter...?_

Le brun tressaillit de plaisir...Quand son mari l'appelait ainsi, c'était que la nuit s'annoncait des plus torrides...Il réprimanda son époux à voix basse :

-Pas ici Dray...

-Allons, ne joue pas au pudique ! Ca ne prend pas avec moi ! Dans le noir, tu es plus audacieux que moi...

-Ah bon...? demanda Harry d'une voix innocente. Moi Saint Potter ? Je n'en souviens plus très bien...

-Si tous les saints étaient aussi débauchés que toi Amour alors où irait la religion ?

Le brun adorait que son mari l'appelle "Amour" . Ca l'excitait vraiment et le blond le savait pertinemment...

-La religion aurait alors un sens...Mais tu es sûr que j'ai fait toutes ces _cochonneries_ avec toi ? Je devais pas être dans mon état normal...

-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire...Et puis, tu sais, en prévision j'ai acheté tout un lot de beuglantes...Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est _notre_ fils...Il serait bien capable de détruire Poudlard...

-Oui mais mantenant c'est le _problème_ de Dumbledore...murmura Harry, toute inquiétude envolée depuis l'évocation du sexe...

Et le couple transplana en riant et en s'embrassant , sous le regard amusé de certains et indigné d'autres.

A partir de maintenant, Kior devrait se débrouiller seul dans ce nouvel univers puisque même ses parents semblaient l'avoir oublié...Il se demandait anxieusement comment allait se passer sa première journée à Poudlard mais inspirant profondèment, il chassa toute anxiété...Après tout il était jeune, il était beau, il allait apprendre la magie et _surtout_ il s'appelait Kior Potter-Malfoy...

_**A suivre...**_

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus !**

**Je me suis tâtée avant de me décider à le poster mais grâce aux encouragements de ma Koibi, je me suis jetée à l'eau...**

**J'ai hâte de voir ce que ca donne...**

**N'hésitez pas à me réclamer la suite...**

**Avis aux lecteurs Toutes réclamations, injures, encouragements, menaces de mort en tous genres devront être adressés au bureau des Reviews où une hôtesse vous accueillera et vous invitera à poster votre avis ;) Merci de votre attention et bonne journée !**

**Allez à bientôt !! Et surtout BONNES VACANCES !!**

**Iwaki **


	2. Sur la route

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !! Je sais, je poste bien en retard excusez-moi mais j'ai plusieurs fics en cours sur d'autres sites :p**

**Alors je voulais dire un grand merci à :**

**Lunicorne**** !! (Coucou ! Tu as été la première à me reviewer et ca me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) )**

**Athalie**** !! (salut !! ca va ? Nous allons voir si Poudlard va survivre au "phénomène Kior" xD Merci de m'avoir signalé pour les reviews anonymes ;) Bon chap' )**

**Alors je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !!**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_ Arrivée à Poudlard...

Kior s'était installé dans une cabine vide et regardait distraitement le paysage par la fenêtre.

Il songeait à ses parents...C'était la première fois qu'il les quittait aussi longtemps...Il avait été très "paterné" par Harry et Draco qui lui manquaient cruellement.

Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il se plairait à Poudlard...Il se ferait plein d'amis, apprendrait la magie et puis Poudlard c'était Poudlard !

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la plus belle, la plus fascinante créature qu'il ait jamais vue...

C'était un garçon, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, la chevelure noir de jais au niveau des épaules et de malicieux yeux noisette.

Mais le plus merveilleux pour Kior, c'était ce sourire, SON sourire...Si tendre, mystérieux, audacieux tout en gardant une pointe de timidité...Et cette fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue le faisait craquer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kior resta sans voix, lui qui avait pourtant hérité de la répartie de ses parents, subjugué par ce brun ténébreux.

-Salut, lanca timidement le brun, Euh...Il n'y a plus de place nulle part...Ca te dérange si je me mets ici ?

Le blond écoutait la voix de l'inconnu avec délice, laissant chaque intonation se perdre en lui. Aucun son ne parvenait à s'échapper de sa bouche pourtant il aurait voulu lui crier son amour.

Le brun, prenant le silence de Kior pour un refus, commenca à faire demi-tour.

Reprenant ses esprits, celui-ci lui cria :

-Attends !

Le jeune garçon se retourna, surpris.

-Euh..Tu peux rester là...euh...Si tu veux toujours...balbutia le petit blondinet.

L'inconnu afficha un sourire éblouissant, à faire pâlir d'envie le soleil, et vint s'asseoir sur la banquette, en face de Kior.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le brun.

-Euh...Kior..Et toi ?

-Armand ! Tu as un joli prénom Kior !

-Merci...murmura l'intéressé. Toi aussi, tu es joli...

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire...Tu as aussi un joli nom...

-Ah bon ? Il te plaît ?

Kior acquiesca et se retint d'ajouter "Toi aussi tu me plais".

Après ca, les deux jeunes garçons n'échangèrent plus un mot; laissant le silence règner entre eux.

Puis, las, Armand s'allongea de tout son long sur la banquette et s'assoupit en face de Kior.

Celui-ci dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se retenir de lui effleurer le corps et le visage. Quand il regardait ce garçon brun, il sentait son corps se réchauffer et il ressentait des pulsions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant...

Il se perdit dans la contemplation d'Armand et commencait légèrement à s'assoupir également quand soudain, un jeune garçon blond, un appareil photo à la main , l'interpella :

-Eh tu savais que le fils d'Harry Potter était dans ce train ?!

Kior parut extrêmement gêné et répondit :

-Euh...non...

-Je m'appelle Alan Crivey, mon père et mon oncle faisaient partie des meilleurs amis de Harry Potter ! J'ai hâte de voir son fils pour qu'on devienne ami ! Si tu le croises, dis-lui que je le cherche !

-Ok...

Et Alan Crivey referma violemment la porte du compartiment. Kior soupira avec soulagement.

Ses pères l'avaient mis en garde contre les Crivey...Prêt à tout pour avoir un scoop et collant comme pas deux. Du temps de ses parents, Colin et Denis Crivey avaient harcelé Harry et il semblait que ce soit le tour de Kior à présent...

-Alors comme ca tu es le fils de Harry Potter ?

Kior releva brusquement la tête pour croiser un regard brun posé sur lui. Armand s'était redressé et le dévisageait.

-Euh...non...qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ca ?

-Allons, tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi...Tu es le portrait craché de tes parents...Surtout Draco Malfoy...

Le blond rougit de confusion.

-Oui...C'est vrai...Mais s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à l'autre...

-Ne t'en fais pas...Avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé...Enfin jusqu'à tout à l'heure...

Ah oui...La répartition...Kior avait oublié...On scandait tous les noms des élèves à haute voix et alors là tout le monde saurait...Mais après tout, il n'avait rien contre la célébrité !

Ca pourrait être amusant, tout le monde se retournant sur son passage, l'acclamant...Il se mit à imaginer ce que pourrait être cette vie quand Armand se mit à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste toi qui me fait rire...

Kior sourit et s'allongea sur la banquette en soupirant.

-Tu crois qu'on arrive bientôt ?

-Je pense que d'ici une heure, on devrait être arrivé...répondit Armand en regardant à travers la vitre d'un air pensif.

Kior fixa le plafond, se creusant la tête pour trouver un sujet à aborder...Finalement ce fut Armand qui lui demanda :

-Tu penses que tu iras dans quelle maison ?

-Mmm...je ne sais vraiment pas...

-C'est vrai qu'avec toi, le Choixpeau va avoir du boulot...

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, tu as un père qui est un vrai Gryffondor et l'autre qui est un vrai Serpentard...Tu dois être partagé...

A vrai dire, Kior n'avait jamais réfléchi à ca auparavant...Mais maintenant qu'Armand le disait...Du quel de ses parents avait-il le plus hérité ? Il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre mais tout à l'heure, il allait voir...Voir de qui était plus le fils...

Ca le chagrinait un peu...C'était comme avoir à choisir entre ses deux parents et c'était un choix impossible...Il se reprit et demanda :

-Et toi Armand ? Dans quelle maison tu penses aller ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus...Je dirais Serpentard ou Gryffondor ...

A ces mots, il sourit malicieusement et fit un clin d'oeil au blond.

Ils entendirent un grand brouhaha dans les couloirs du train et Armand se leva pour aller voir la cause de cette agitation.

Il entrouvrit la porte et vit tout un océan d'élèves surexcités et vêtus de longues robes noires.

Il rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment et se frappa le front de la main.

-Mince ! J'avais oublié ! Faut qu'on mette nos uniformes avant d'arriver !

Ils se mirent à fouiller dans leurs valises à la recherche de leur uniforme. Armand trouva le sien en premier et commenca à se déshabiller devant le regard ébahi de Kior.

Se sentant observé, le brun se retourna, surprenant le regard qui le détaillait .

Kior fit volte-face et bafouilla :

-Désolé...

Il frémit quand il entendit une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je te pardonne Kior Potter-Malfoy...

Kior tourna la tête, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand soudain, le sifflet d'arrivée du train retentit, les faisant sursauter.

Ils se hâtèrent de s'habiller, affolés, et sortirent du compartiment, se mêlant aux autres élèves qui se pressaient pour sortir du train.

Les deux jeunes garçons parvinrent à se glisser hors du train mais une fois dehors, ils ne savaient pas où se rendre.

Soudain, un géant se dressa devant eux, les dominant de deux mètres.

La barbe broussailleuse, les membres épais, il paraissait agressif et effrayant. Kior le reconnut immédiatement, son père Harry lui avait tant parlé de lui.

-Hagrid !

Le géant, surpris d'entendre son nom de la bouche d'un 1ère année, scruta le jeune garçon. Son visage ne lui disait pas grand chose mais il ne pouvait ne pas reconnaître ce regard vert et pétillant.

-Le fils de Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais pas un poil sur le caillou ! Comment il va ? Et ton autre papa, comment va-t-il ?

Hagrid avait ponctué sa dernière question d'un ton un peu aigre. Il avait accepté le choix de Harry mais il n'oubliait pas à quel point Malfoy avait pu être méchant.

-Oh ils vont très bien tous les deux ! Et vous comment allez-vous ?

Le géant se dit que le petit Potter-Malfoy avait beau ressembler beaucoup à Draco, il avait le même caractère que le Harry qu'il aimait tant.

-Ca va très bien également ! J'espère bien retrouver des petits camarades pour prendre le thé !

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Kior et Armand qui esquissèrent un sourire. Depuis que Kior avait commencé à parler avec Hagrid, le brun était resté en retrait, un peu effrayé par la prestance du géant.

La voix tonitruante de Hagrid retentit :

-Tous les nouveaux ! Par ici s'il vous plaît ! Les premières années ! Suivez-moi !

Kior savaient où ils se rendaient : ses parents lui avaient raconté que les premières années se rendaient au château en barque, en traversant le Lac.

Il regarda autour de lui, il y'avait environ une centaine de filles et de garçons de son âge qui attendaient avec autant d'impatience que lui de découvrir Poudlard.

Il monta avec Armand et un autre garçon, un rouquin, dans la barque de Hagrid.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent pris place, les barques entreprirent leur traversée sans que personne ne rame.

Chaque bâteau avait une lanterne et, contrastant avec le noir d'encre du lac et de la nuit qui commencait à tomber, les lumières donnaient l'impression qu'une multitude de lucioles survolaient la surface de l'eau.

Puis, soudain, amorcant un lèger virage, ils virent la plus belle chose de toute leur vie, une image qui resterait à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire, l'image qui symboliserait leur intronisation dans le monde de la magie : le château de Poudlard...

Une émotion si intense s'empara d'eux et même les yeux du vieux garde-chasse, malgré qu'il ait passé la moitié de sa vie dans ce lieu, brillaient intensèment comme au premier jour.

Devant cette vision de rêve, Armand avait glissé discrètement sa main dans celle de Kior qui la serra.

En voyant ce brillant édifice se dresser devant eux , ce majestueux château, les deux jeunes amis se dirent qu'ils étaient heureux d'être sorciers et qu'ils allaient passer les plus beaux moments de leurs vies dans ce lieu...

_**A suivre...**_

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Un peu long, non ? Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera le moment de la répartition !!Ouaiis **

**Allez à bientôt ;)**

**Koibi !**


End file.
